mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
La limonade à chatouilles
La limonade à chatouilles, in inglese Cranky's Tickle Tonic (traducibile come Il siero ridente), è il decimo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama Dalle Montagne Bianche giungono rumori molesti: si tratta di Eddie lo Yeti che non la smette di sbattere la clava nel sonno. Non potendo più dormire a causa del baccano, Cranky si mette al tavolo d'alchimia e prepara una pozione particolare, leggendo pero' che l'ultimo ingrediente segreto va inserito solo alla fine. Per assicurarsi del suo funzionamento, Cranky aggiunge l'ingrediente e beve la pozione, risultando perfetta. Il giorno dopo, alla Vola con Funky, Funky, Diddy e Donkey Kong, stanno ancora cercando di prendere sonno, ma non ci riescono. Nel frattempo deducono che Eddie stia invecchiando tanto da diventare più scontroso e più rumoroso, come ogni vecchietto. L'ologramma del ridente Cranky appare e chiede ai Kong di venire subito alla cabina, per una faccenda della massima importanza. Nel frattempo, al Covo di K. Rool, nemmeno i Kremlings se la passano bene: nemmeno il Generale Klump, l'unico che sopporta il rumore di Eddie, in quanto se il Re Krool non dorme, nessuno dorme. Il re chiede se hanno scovato la fonte del rumore fastidioso, Klump risponde che ha origine sulle Montagne Bianche, ma non si sa bene dove di preciso, quindi, Klump ottiene l'ordine di perlustrare le montagne alla ricerca della fonte... oltre che di rimanere sveglio! I tre Kong giungono alla cabina di Cranky, il quale rivela che ha creato un siero per distrarre Eddie e la sua clava frastornante: il siero ridente. DK si offre volontario per portare il siero a Eddie, ma Cranky spiega che dovrà farlo da solo, in quanto c'è la faccenda dell'ingrediente segreto. Quindi, mentre Funky porterà Cranky in volo sulle montagne, DK e Diddy sorveglieranno il Cristallo del Cocco da eventuali attacchi di Krool. Essendo troppo stanchi dal sonno per stare di guardia, Diddy cerca tra le ricette di Cranky, una per la spremuta di vitamine. Tra il "libro di ricette", i due trovano una frase che dice "Dì -una banana- e -qui-quo-qua-; poi dì -Cocco- e il bello su andrà!". Così facendo, pero', il Cristallo del Cocco obbedisce agli ordini e fluttua verso l'alto e i due non se ne accorgono se non quando stanno per bere la spremuta. Il Cristallo, pero' vola via dalla finestra, realizzando che il libro di ricette era il grimorio di Cranky. Preoccupati, i due si mettono a seguire la reliquia. Cranky e Funky, al molo, prendono il volo e Cranky non si preoccupa: "Se quei due combineranno qualche guaio... NON VIVRÒ ABBASTANZA PER PUNIRLI!". Durante il tragitto, Cranky prova a chiedere a Funky due cose, ma questi comprende che Cranky vuole che faccia delle acrobazie. Durante una di esse, il siero scivola di mano a Cranky, ma durante un volo in picchiata, i due riescono a recuperarlo. Intanto, al Covo, Krool riceve la videochiamata degli addormentati Klump e Krusha, che hanno localizzato la fonte del fastidioso rumore e riferiscono che Eddie è il responsabile. Inizialmente, Krool da ordine di "silenziare" lo Yeti, ma non appena vede il Cristallo del Cocco fluttuare davanti ai suoi comandanti, decide di occuparsi personalmente dello Yeti, mentre loro recupereranno il Cristallo, diretto alla Fabbrica di Barili. Anche i due Kong giungono alla Fabbirca e vedendo il Cristallo allontanarsi, prendono il Baril-cottero di Bluster e volano verso la reliquia. Diddy riesce ad afferrare il Cristallo al volo e i due decidono di atterrare, ma Klump ordina ai suoi Kritter di abbattere il Baril-cottero con i Fucile Klaptrap. I Klaptrap divorano le pale dell'elicottero e il velivolo precipita, facendo sì che il Cristallo se ne voli tutto da solo, verso i Kremlings. Intanto, Cranky localizza Eddie e chiede a Funky di atterrare, ma questi capisce di aspettare. Stufo di queste incomprensioni dovute al motore rumoroso dell'Aeroplano, Cranky chiede di fare qualcosa affinché possano comunicare. Funky lo fa, peccato che per farlo abbia spento il motore. Dopo un brusco atterraggio, DK ammette di essere una frana totale e che non merita di essere futuro re. Diddy lo consola dicendogli che tutti fanno degli errori, grandi o grossi che siano. DK si riprende e insieme si buttano alla ricerca di Klump e il Cristallo. I due raggiungono il covo dei Kremlings e ci entrano. Cranky e Funky, nel frattempo, sono atterrati dritti e a pochi metri da un burrone. Infreddoliti dal gelo, i due vengono trovai da un arcigno Eddie lo Yeti, armato di calva. Dopo un accesa discussione, Eddie si mette ad inseguire i due malcapitati. I due Kong seminano lo Yeti e in prossimità di una caverna, Cranky scopre che il siero sta cominciando a congelarsi. Funky idea quindi di versare il siero su una palla di neve e lanciarla sulla faccia di Eddie, in questo modo, ingerirà comunque la medicina. Intanto, Klump lascia il covo e il Cristallo nelle mani di Krusha e dei Kritter, mentre lui si dirigerà ad informare (e magari aiutare) Re K. Rool sulle Montagne Bianche del fatto che la loro missione è stata un successo. Stanchi morti, e con Eddie che sta brandendo la mazza alla ricerca di Cranky e Funky, i Kritter e Krusha si addormentano. DK e Diddy, quindi si avvicinano al Cristallo del Cocco, nelle strette mani di Krusha. Cranky, intanto, versa il siero nella palla di neve di Funky e questi, sentendo qualcuno arrivare dalla caverna, si prepara a lanciare la palla verso... K. Rool? E poco dopo, sopraggiunge pure Klump a rivelare che i Kremlings sono ora in possesso del Cristallo. Quando sembra che le cose non possano andare peggio, sopraggiunge Eddie. Funky, allora, lancia la palla, ma Eddie, usando la clava come mazza da baseball, la rinvia e questa finisce in bocca a Krool. Le risate di Krool, pero' fanno ridere pure Eddie, contagiando anche i presenti. Le forti risate, pero' creano una valanga e mentre Cranky, Funky e Eddie riescono a fuggire nella caverna, Klump, Krool e il Kritter assieme a loro, vengono travolti dalla neve. Diddy intanto riesce a prendere il Cristallo, ma il rombo della valanga, sveglia Krusha e i Kritter. I due Kong, quindi se la danno a gabe levate. Tutti e quattro i Kong ritornano alla Capanna di Cranky vittoriosi. Dopo aver fatto smettere al Cristallo di fluttuare e rimesso a posto nel Globo, Cranky e gli altri, si godono il ben meritato riposo. Purtroppo non c'è un lieto fine in tutta questa faccenda: con le risate di K. Rool ed Eddie, adesso non si riesce ancora a dormire! Personaggi * Cranky Kong * Funky Kong * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Re K .Rool * Generale Klump * Krusha * Bluster Kong (citato) * Kritter * Klaptrap * Eddie lo Yeti Canzoni Mixing Your Cares Away DK Say "one banana" and "zing-zang-zote" (Dì "una banana" e "qui-quo-qua") Then say "coconut" and it should float (Poi dì "Cocco" e il bello su andrà!) Sì, vai così! DIDDY A dash of "zing" adds a bit of "ping"! (Un po' di "qui" aggiunto al "ping") A cup of "zang" gives it some "tang"! (Una tazza di "qua" assieme al "tang") DK A little bit of that and a whole lotta this! (Un po' di quello e un sacco di questo!) DIDDY A pinch of "zote" and you can't miss! (Un pizzico di "quo" e aggiungilo presto!) INSIEME Say "one banana" and "zing-zang-zote" (Dì "una banana" e "qui-quo-qua") Then say "coconut" and it should float (Poi dì "Cocco" e il bello su andrà!) When the recipe tastes OK (Quando la ricetta bene va) Then you're mixing your cares away (Mischia tutto con generosità!) DK Prendo io le redini, Diddy! A quart of this might give it some "zip"! (Un quarto di quello con un bello "zip") DIDDY Give it a stir 'til it sticks to your fur! (Dai una stiracchiata alla pellicc') DK A gallon of that might give it some taste! (Un gallone di quello un po' di gusto darà!) DIDDY Pass it quick, there's no time to waste! (Dammi dai, e in fretta si farà!) INSIEME Say "one banana" and "zing-zang-zote" (Dì "una banana" e "qui-quo-qua") Then say "coconut" and it should float (Poi dì "Cocco" e il bello su andrà!) When the recipe tastes OK (Quando la ricetta bene va) Then you're mixing your cares away (Mischia tutto con generosità!) DK Sì, DIddy! Vai così, VAI COSÌ! DIDDY Il più è fatto! DK This is so much fun, I can't wait 'til it's done! (È divertente, non posso più aspettare) DIDDY It's gonna taste great, just you wait! (Ancora un secondo, e la potremo assaggiare) DK Is it ready to try? I'm so excited I could die! (È pronta ormai? Sto morendo dall'attesa!) DIDDY A little more "zing" is just the thing! (Aggiungiamoci un "qui", o ti pesa?) INSIEME Say "one banana" and "zing-zang-zote" (Dì "una banana" e "qui-quo-qua") Then say "coconut" and it should float (Poi dì "Cocco" e il bello su andrà!) Say "one banana" and "zing-zang-zote" (Dì "una banana" e "qui-quo-qua") Then say "coconut" and it should float (Poi dì "Cocco" e il bello su andrà!) Errori * Durante il volo, il mare/montagne/nuvole sottostanti sono beige. * Quando DK e Diddy si trovano davanti al Covo di Krool, l'interno è tutto nero e privo delle strutture visibili anche dall'esterno in una seconda mappatura usata per l'interno del covo, mentre quella in cui sono presenti DK e Diddy è quella esterna (superflua, in quanto l'inquadratura prende anche gran parte dell'ingresso). Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Stando al doppiatore inglese di DK, Richard Yearwood, questo è stato il primo episodio della serie che il cast inglese ha doppiato e l'unico in cui Richard ha cantato, le altre canzoni con DK sono state doppiate da Sterling Jarvis. * Questa è l'unico episodio con una sola canzone, invece delle solite due. Si era prevista di mettere la canzone durante la scena in cui Diddy alza il morale di DK dopo lo schianto del Baril-cottero, ma per motivi di tempo era stata tagliata. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV